


The Call

by TitiaBunny



Series: The Call [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Multi, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform, xiuchen!menção, xiuhun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: "[...]E eu realmente queria aquilo? Tanto Sehun quanto Luhan são dois homens lindos e gostosos, e eu sou obrigado a concordar com isso ou estaria mentindo, mas me preocupa saber que Jongdae levou isso tão de boa – sem qualquer medo e olha que o moreno é um tanto quanto inseguro, mesmo que ele mantenha suas inseguranças apenas para si, compartilhando-as as vezes comigo no quarto -, senti braços rodeando minha cintura e um beijo ser depositado em minha nuca.- Não pense demais hyung. Faça essa loucura. – A voz calma de Chen soou em meu ouvido fazendo com que eu suspirasse. – Sabe que vou cobrar por isso depois, certo? Vou querer algo em troca, por isso estou levando numa boa. – Não me aguentei e ri, por saber que esse era o motivo por trás da calmaria do Kim.- Bem que eu achei que você aceitou tudo muito rápido, Daedae. – Selei nossos lábios rapidamente ao me virar de frente a ele, passando meus braços por seu pescoço.- Eles estão nos esperando para prosseguir o jogo, hyung. – Ele murmurou contra meus lábios e então nós voltamos para a sala. Luhan decidiu girar a garrafa, e ela parou com a boca virada para o Jongdae, quero deixar bem claro que eu senti um leve ciúme.[...]"
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: The Call [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827775
Kudos: 2





	1. Join us, Hunnie!

Era para ser só mais uma sexta-feira comum na república. Porém, quando a noite caiu, era notável o mau humor de cada um dos 12 moradores daquela casa próxima a faculdade, um privilégio de poucos em Seoul. Entretanto o motivo de tanto mau humor nem era pelo estresse das aulas e das provas que estavam se aproximando, mas sim de dois garotos que simplesmente não conseguiam chegar em um acordo.

Sehun estava sendo rejeitado por um Luhan pela oitava vez naquela semana, e Luhan só estava rejeitando o Oh por puro cu doce, de acordo com Byun Baekhyun.

\- Eu já disse não, Sehun! Não gosto de você desse jeito! Eu sou hétero! – Nessa hora todos reviramos os olhos, porque hétero é uma coisa que não existe nesse grupo, definitivamente.

\- Mas Luhannie hyung... – O maknae tentou chamar a atenção do Lu novamente, querendo que o mais velho levasse em conta seus sentimentos. O grande problema é que Luhan é orgulhoso e teimoso.

Jongdae, que estava na sala com o casal negação, revirou os olhos e fechou o livro que estava tentando ler – obviamente seria impossível ler com HunHan discutindo mais uma vez. Sentei-me ao lado do moreno e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, ouvindo-o soltar uma risada baixa enquanto iniciava um carinho em meus cabelos loiros. Não demorou muito para que um Kyungsoo extremamente irritado com as brigas surgisse da cozinha com uma faca de cortar carne em mãos.

\- Chega vocês dois! – O garoto gritou. – Todo santo dia é a mesma coisa, vocês já estão piores do que Kris hyung e o Tao! Os dois pelo menos se resolvem na cama e param de perturbar o restante da casa. - O casal chinês citado estava sentando no outro canto do sofá, abraçados e observando a cena, enquanto o Do controlava sua vontade de bater em todo mundo que lhe tirava a paz.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia. – Uma criaturinha platinada surgia na sala, praticamente saltitando, usando somente uma camisa do namorado e, provavelmente, uma cueca boxer. Ou seja, nada de anormal nessa casa, tendo em vista que Byun Baekhyun costuma sair do quarto dessa maneira e as vezes até vai a padaria na esquina de casa usando esse tipo de roupa, sempre acompanhado do namorado. Nos primeiros anos em que moramos juntos era pior, ele costumava ficar pelado o dia todo ou só de cueca. Nada novo sob o sol da república.

\- Espero que seja útil, Byun. – Kris murmurou, claramente estava ficando irritado com a situação e as ideias de Baekhyun não costumam ser boa coisa.

\- Por que Jongin não sai com o Sehun para algum lugar enquanto nós bebemos um pouco essa noite? – O platinado perguntou, visivelmente animado com toda a situação, porém havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar. Com certeza o plano não era só isso.

\- Não precisa disso, Jonginie pode ficar aqui e beber com vocês. – O Oh respondeu. – Vou para a casa da minha mãe.

Lu Han murmurou um “me avisem quanto eu tenho que pagar pelas bebidas” e saiu em direção ao próprio quarto. Instantaneamente os meninos me olharam e Chen apertou a minha mão de leve.

\- O que? – Perguntei um tanto confuso pela súbita atenção. Logo o restante dos garotos chegou a sala e se jogaram em algum canto, fazendo com que o sorrido de Baek aumentasse.

\- É o seguinte: Sehun, pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado não desligue esse celular essa noite e não durma cedo! – O platinado disse rapidamente antes de empurrar o mais novo para fora da sala, dizendo algo para ele arrumar as coisas dele logo para que pudéssemos conversar em paz. Eu estava começando a ficar com medo disso. Logo o loiro estava de volta. – Chanyeol contou o que pretendo fazer?

\- Não. – dissemos em uníssono.

\- Certo. Minnie hyung, eu quero apostar uma coisa com você. – O sorriso do mais novo se tornou malicioso e eu soube na hora que iria dar muita bosta.

\- Diga, criança minha. – Murmurei.

\- A aposta é bem simples, você e Lu-ge são melhores amigos, certo? – Eu já imaginava no que isso iria dar, então tratei de interrompê-lo.

\- Eu e o Jongdae temos algo, Baek, e todo mundo sabe disso. – Respondi, seco, tentando evitar uma confusão enorme. Eu me sentiria estranho ficando com alguém sendo que Jongdae e eu dividimos muitas coisas como um casal de verdade, mesmo que nosso relacionamento não tenha sido definido, nós agimos como se fossemos casados e ele até poderia considerar uma traição, e eu o apoiaria nisso.

\- Ah! Jongdae, você deixaria o Xiu hyung livre só essa noite? – E Byun Baekhyun consegue ser cada vez mais inconsequente e imprevisível.

\- Se for fazer os dois pararem de cu doce, posso pensar no caso. – Jongdae respondeu, sem parar o carinho em meus fios. Arregalei os olhos, completamente surpreso e notei não ser o único a se surpreender com a resposta do moreno.

\- Você enlouqueceu Jongdae? – Kris acabou por intervir, provavelmente o chinês estava com medo de que acabássemos brigando depois de tudo.

\- Minnie hyung e eu sempre resolvemos tudo na conversa, Yifan hyung, então dependendo da proposta do Baek hyung, nós podemos conversar sobre. Certo, Minnie? – Então ele me olhou e eu pude ver que ele estava inseguro com a situação, embora estivesse tentando agir de maneira racional e madura, era visível que algo o incomodava.

\- Certo. Iremos conversar sobre isso, então. – Respondi, suavizando minha expressão e voltando o olhar para o platinado que estava de pé ao lado do sofá. Baek explicou seu plano, dizendo que tinha certeza que funcionaria, mas eu não tinha tanta certeza assim.

\--------------x-----------

Haviam garrafas vazias para todos os lados na sala, de diferentes bebidas – desde cerveja à vodka. Ninguém mais estava são, mas nem todos estavam completamente bêbados, e eu era um desses não tão bêbados.

Chen também não havia bebido tanto, mas o suficiente para rir de coisas extremamente idiotas e ficar bem mais animado do que o normal. Baek e Chanyeol estavam quase transando no meio da sala mesmo, quando uma ideia completamente louca surgiu para contextualizar o plano do Byun. Chen e eu havíamos conversado sobre e chegamos a um acordo bem simples em quem nós dois seríamos beneficiados – além da casa inteira se realmente Byun tivesse arquitetado de maneira correta. “Vamos brincar de verdade ou consequência” Jongin disse, sendo prontamente apoiado pelo quarteto chinês e pela beagle line, Suho e eu hesitamos um pouco – levamos em consideração que essas brincadeiras sempre dão errado, mesmo com as pessoas sóbrias, e claro que o líder estaria sóbrio.

Luhan quase caiu ao tentar se sentar ao lado do Byun, que voltava a se agarrar com o Park – claro que ambos levaram bronca do líder pela falta de vergonha, mas estamos falando do Byun, o cara que andava pelado pela casa. Zitao pegou a primeira garrafa que achou, algo que não foi difícil pelo tanto que bebemos – e o objetivo era só deixar o Lu bêbado e não a casa toda –, e a posicionou no meio da nossa rodinha. Logo entramos em uma briga de “pedra, papel, tesoura” para descobrirmos quem seria o primeiro a girar a garrafa, claramente uma maneira super madura de se decidir as coisas na vida – todos deveriam aderir. Yixing acabou ganhando a batalha e rodou a garrafa, que parou com a boca apontada para Yifan, o mais alto recebeu um sorriso um tanto quanto malicioso do outro chinês – fato que deixou Zitao bem desconfiado.

\- Verdade ou desafio, Kris hyung? – O garoto perguntou, seu olhar contrariava totalmente seu sorriso – o olhar inocente e o sorriso malicioso de quem estava aprontando algo -, algo bastante incomum no nosso Lay, mas ele está tão bêbado que eu vou desconsiderar.

\- Desafio. – O chinês mais velho respondeu, fazendo Lay rir um pouco e logo ditar o desafio. “Correr pelado na rua e parar na ultima casa do quarteirão – onde mora uma senhorinha com um doberman – e pedir uma xícara de café”, o grande detalhe é que faziam uns -3º C do lado de fora no momento e que a senhorinha nos odeia por sermos todos gays. Nem preciso dizer que Kris xingou um monte e que Luhan prontamente ligou a câmera do celular para filmar um Wu Yifan completamente nu correndo pela rua – e depois correndo de volta porque a velha colocou o cachorro para correr atrás dele. Claro que Suho estava tentando socorrer o chinês mais alto, enquanto eu – como o bom idoso da casa – morria de rir, jogado no chão ao lado da beagle line.

Assim que voltamos, parcialmente, ao normal Kris girou a garrafa – enquanto Zitao colocava uma coberta grossa no Wu, tentando não deixar o namorado ter uma hipotermia. A garrafa parou com a boca em Park Chanyeol e a reação do garoto foi de pavor, já que todos sabíamos que Kris pode pegar pesado em algumas situações.

\- Pega leve Kris. - Avisei, sentindo pena do garoto Park ao ver o sorriso cruel nos lábios do chinês. Algo que até Luhan se prontificou a intervir, murmurando um “o Park só tem altura, mas é um bebê”.

\- Verdade ou desafio, Park? – Wu perguntou, claramente arquitetando uma maneira de descontar a vergonha no garoto.

\- D-desafio. – Park respondeu, se encolhendo ao ver o sorriso de Kris aumentar.

\- Vá só de roupão na casa da frente, faça um pirocóptero para as meninas com a porta aberta e pergunte se elas querem leitinho. – Baek rapidamente rosnou com o desafio e eu acabei por intervir.

\- Não precisa fazer isso, Channie. – Sabia que Kris queria deixar o mais novo tão envergonhado quanto ele mesmo, e Kris conseguia ser cruel, ainda mais por saber que o nome do meio de Byun Baekhyun é ciúmes e drama.

\- Nem pensar! Se eu fui pelado na casa daquela velha, ele tem que ir na casa das meninas! – Kris bronqueou, fazendo com que Chanyeol suspirasse e Baek rosnasse novamente. Por fim Chanyeol se levantou, indo até o quarto e voltando só de roupão e eu? Bom, como um ótimo hyung já preparei a coberta e outra garrafa de vodka para ele. E dessa vez, Chennie se dispôs a filmar a cena, enquanto os outros riam da vergonha alheia e de Chanyeol apanhando de uma das meninas que o chamou de alcóolatra pervertido. Logo o Park estava encolhido no chão da sala, virando a garrafa enquanto Baek o apertava num abraço com o cobertor grosso que eu havia pego para ele.

Assim que ele se recuperou do choque – e do fato de ter cinco dedos vermelhos em sua bochecha -, Channie girou a garrafa que por um acaso caiu em Jongin. Chanyeol nem teve tempo de pensar e logo foi ameaçado por um Do Kyungsoo, que claramente não estava gostando do rumo da brincadeira.

\- Verdade ou Desafio, Jonginnie? – Chanyeol perguntou, com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. Kai pareceu pensar um pouco, enquanto Kyung se remexia desconfortável pela maneira como o Park chamou o seu namorado.

\- Desafio, já que ta todo mundo indo de desafio. – O de pele bronzeada murmurou.

\- Te desafio a passar 7 minutos no paraíso com o Kyunggie. – Então o Park sorriu feliz ao notar que o casal havia ficado envergonhado, Junmyeon guiou o casal até o quarto e os trancou lá dentro, deixando o despertador ligado para nos avisar de tirar os dois de lá. Enquanto o casal estava trancado, nós seguimos a brincadeira, com Chennie girando a garrafa, que parou em Yixing.

\- Verdade ou desafio, Xing hyung? – O moreno ao meu lado perguntou.

\- Desafio. – O chinês respondeu, sem nem pensar duas vezes e completamente confiante.

\- Eu te desafio e pular na piscina do nosso vizinho, apenas com uma coleira e gritar que você da a bunda para o Myonie hyung. – Chennie ditou, vendo que o mais velho citado quase ficou roxo de vergonha e que o chinês riu, tirando as roupas ali mesmo e pegando a coleira que Taozi havia pego. O Zhang rapidamente ajeitou a coleira em seu pescoço e pulou o muro, com Kris o filmando, logo pulou na piscina – mesmo com a temperatura negativa, o chinês mais novo parecia estar tão bêbado ao ponto de não notar o frio – e passou a gritar o que havia sido desafiado a gritar. A gritaria acordou o filho mais novo do vizinho que saiu no quintal, vendo Lay brincando na piscina sem qualquer peça de roupa e apenas pediu para que ele parasse de gritar pois ele teria aula no dia seguinte. Lay riu e ficou com dó do garoto, que até pegou uma toalha para ele, e pulou o muro de volta, avisando que devolveria a toalha no dia seguinte.

Assim que voltamos a sala, o casal que estava faltando havia voltado e era a vez do Jongin girar a garrafa e a mesma parou com a boca apontando para Suho.

\- Hyung, verdade ou desafio? – Claro que fazia parte do plano de Baek que todos ficássemos nos desafiando, pois caso caísse em mim ou em Luhan, ele não desconfiaria do que estavam aprontando.

\- Desafio? – Ele respondeu de maneira tão insegura que soou como uma pergunta, o que nos fez rir.

\- Eu te desafio a fazer um lap dance para o Xing hyung. – O de pele amorenada ditou, fazendo com que o líder pegasse uma garrafa de vodka ao meu lado e virasse, enquanto Lay se sentava no sofá esperando pela dança. O líder respirou fundo após esvaziar a garrafa e com o olhar me pediu por socorro, e como um bom hyung eu ri de seu desespero. Jongdae preparou a câmera e Luhan começou a cantar, junto com Baek e eu prontamente me juntei a dupla – que cantava uma música bem erótica, devo deixar isso claro. Não demorou muito para que Kyung e Jongdae se juntassem na cantoria, quase tirando a atenção do que estava acontecendo ali.

Junmyeon rebolava no ritmo exato da música, contra o membro coberto do chinês – e este segurava com força no sofá para não agarrar o namorado ali mesmo. De fato, a garrafa de vodka havia feito o mais velho se soltar, já que o mesmo passava as mãos pelo próprio corpo enquanto rebolava e quicava no colo do outro, fazendo com que Yixing soltasse gemidos baixos. Myonnie olhou para mim, pedindo por outra garrafa e eu não me importei de lhe entregar a mesma já aberta, vendo que o mesmo havia voltado a atenção ao namorado e estranhamente eu estava começando a me sentir quente com a cena. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Jongdae, que apertou levemente minha coxa, sem parar a cantoria e eu pude sentir o olhar de Luhan em nós. Eu correspondia o olhar do Lu, sabendo que Chen e eu já havíamos conversado sobre isso e que não haveria problema algum, mas um gemido alto chamou minha atenção e eu olhei confuso para o moreno que murmurou um “Yixing hyung não aguentou e gozou”. Observei o corpo amolecido e sonolento do Zhang no sofá, com um sorriso inocente nos lábios, e procurei Suho – este havia se jogado ao lado do namorado após trocarem um selinho, então ele se levantou e girou a garrafa, parando em Baekhyun.

\- Desafio, Byun? – O líder foi direto, sabendo que essa seria a escolha do mais novo.

\- Sempre. – O Byun respondeu, cheio de coragem, talvez por pensar que nada pesado viria dali.

\- 7 minutos no paraíso com o Taozi e o Kyung. – O líder decretou, fazendo com que os dois citados resmungassem. Não era segredo para ninguém que os três quase se matavam diariamente em qualquer lugar em que eles se encontrassem. Sabia que era uma maneira dele se vingar de tudo o que aconteceu, de cada vez que ele teve que separar os três e também dos desafios que rolaram nesta noite. Enquanto os meninos eram arrastados por seus próprios namorados até o quarto e serem devidamente trancados lá, com o cronômetro ajustado, eu aproveitei para retirar algumas garrafas vazias da sala. Estava ficando ansioso e nervoso com o teria que fazer.

“- Não estamos exatamente em um relacionamento, hyung, e eu sei que você sente atração por ele. - Jongdae sussurrou em meu ouvido, estávamos jogados em nossa cama de casal conversando sobre o plano do Byun. – Acho que deveria fazer, eu não vou ficar bravo se for algo que você quer, hyung.” E eu realmente queria aquilo? Tanto Sehun quanto Luhan são dois homens lindos e gostosos, e eu sou obrigado a concordar com isso ou estaria mentindo, mas me preocupa saber que Jongdae levou isso tão de boa – sem qualquer medo e olha que o moreno é um tanto quanto inseguro, mesmo que ele mantenha suas inseguranças apenas para si, compartilhando-as as vezes comigo no quarto -, senti braços rodeando minha cintura e um beijo ser depositado em minha nuca.

\- Não pense demais hyung. Faça essa loucura. – A voz calma de Chen soou em meu ouvido fazendo com que eu suspirasse. – Sabe que vou cobrar por isso depois, certo? Vou querer algo em troca, por isso estou levando numa boa. – Não me aguentei e ri, por saber que esse era o motivo por trás da calmaria do Kim.

\- Bem que eu achei que você aceitou tudo muito rápido, Daedae. – Selei nossos lábios rapidamente ao me virar de frente a ele, passando meus braços por seu pescoço.

\- Eles estão nos esperando para prosseguir o jogo, hyung. – Ele murmurou contra meus lábios e então nós voltamos para a sala. Luhan decidiu girar a garrafa, e ela parou com a boca virada para o Jongdae, quero deixar bem claro que eu senti um leve ciúme.

\- Desafio, Daedae? – o Lu perguntou, sabendo que aquela cara de inocente dele não me engana, porque eu tenho tanta cara de criança inocente quanto ele.

\- Sempre. – O moreno ao meu lado sorriu largo.

\- Veste aquela calça de couro, invade o quarto dos meninos e faz um strip paras as passivas másters da casa. – O chinês mais velho declarou, fazendo Jongdae murmurar um “fácil” e piscar para mim. Eu revirei os olhos e liguei a câmera, indo até o quarto onde o trio estava trancado.

Não foi tão fácil para eu controlar o ciúme ao ver meu namorado rebolando e retirando a roupa lentamente enquanto o trio gritava pornografias e assoviava para ele. Baek era tão dado que estava até colocando dinheiro na cueca do meu “alguma coisa não definida mas definitivamente meu”. Mas eu quase perdi a cabeça quando Jongdae ameaçou a tirar a cueca, antes que eu tomasse alguma providencia, Jongin agiu – arrastando Jongdae de lá e tendo uma crise de ciúmes. Luhan ria ao meu lado, porém notei uma pontinha de desejo em seu olhar, o que me deixou bastante curioso. Claro que não iria brigar caso meu melhor amigo achasse o meu quase namorado gostoso, porque Jongdae é delicioso mesmo – aliás, todos dessa casa são gostosos, não é à toa que somos todos “viados”, não dá para ser hétero no meio disso não.

Então voltamos todos para a sala e Jongdae girou a garrafa, que parou em mim. Olhei para ele meio sem graça, enquanto os meninos nos olhavam de maneira maliciosa. “Não vou te desafiar aquilo logo de cara, vou deixar para que desafiem o Lu” o meu moreno sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu relaxasse um pouco.

\- Desafio, hyung? – Ele perguntou.

\- De você? Sempre. – Não resisti em flertar um pouco, afinal eu tenho todo o direito de flertar com ele. Então ele riu alto.

\- Não posso falar o desafio agora, mas você sabe o que é, conversamos sobre isso. – Então as peças se juntaram em minha mente e eu acabei por rir, sentando em seu colo e lhe puxando para um beijo. Eu sabia que ele estava se referindo ao que ele me pediria.

\- Eita que o hyung não vai andar depois! – Jongin acabou gritando, fazendo com que todos ríssemos. E eu sabia que era uma possibilidade, mesmo eu nunca tendo negado nada ao meu quase namorado. Então eu sai do colo dele e girei a garrafa.

A garrafa apontou para o chinês mais velho, que sorriu para mim.

\- Não pegue leve comigo hyung. – Ele pediu. Eu respirei fundo e ditei o desafio, sabendo que era isso que ele queria. O pedi que fosse até o próprio quarto e que se vendasse, Baek foi logo atrás para ajeitar as coisas enquanto Jongdae me dizia para aproveitar ao máximo porque depois ele cobraria a parte dele. Entreguei meu celular a ele e deixei que ele ligasse para o Hunnie, enquanto eu seguia para o quarto.

Luhan estava vendado e com as mãos amarradas em suas costas por uma fita de seda. Jongdae deixou o celular próximo a nós e eu pude ouvir o barulho baixo da ligação sendo feita. Assim que fui deixado sozinho no quarto – sabendo que os garotos sairiam de casa inclusive para termos mais liberdade – engatinhei pela cama até estar por cima do meu melhor amigo e rocei nossos lábios, sugando seu inferior, antes de aprofundar o beijo. Notei a chamada ser atendida e afastei meus lábios dos do Lu assim que a voz de Sehun soou pelo quarto.

\- Hyung? – Logo ele ficou em silêncio ao não ser respondido, desci meus lábios pelo pescoço do Han, fazendo-o suspirar e pela distancia que o celular estava Sehun foi capaz de ouvir. Suguei a pele branquinha do pescoço dele, fazendo-o gemer baixo, enquanto desamarrava sua mão apenas para retirar sua camisa, amarrando-a de volta rapidamente.

Desci os lábios por seu peito até roçar minha língua em seu mamilo amarronzado, fazendo-o arfar surpreso. Olhei rapidamente para o celular apenas para saber se Sehun havia desligado e fiquei feliz ao saber que ele ainda estava na linha. Voltei minha atenção para os mamilos do chinês, sugando-os levemente e mordicando-os, sentindo o mesmo se contorcer – provavelmente tentando se soltar. De vez enquanto eu parava o que fazia para subir meus lábios por seu pescoço novamente, distribuindo selinhos e chupões que o faziam arfar.

O quarto estava se tornando quente enquanto eu descia os lábios pelo abdômen definido do Lu, deixando chupões por todo o caminho. Lambi o membro semiereto do mesmo por cima das vestes, vendo-o estremecer e gemer baixo, subi novamente selando nossos lábios e desta vez o Lu aprofundou o ósculo, nossas línguas exploravam a boca alheia, enquanto minhas mãos trabalhavam em tirar a calça de moletom que o mais novo usava. Ele gemeu alto assim que sentiu a palma da minha mão tocar em seu membro, agora completamente exposto – já que aproveitei para tirar a cueca boxer preta dele -, voltei a descer meus lábios pelo corpo dele, desviando da ereção e distribuindo chupões por suas coxas grossas.

\- Hunnie! – Ele gemeu, o que me deixou bastante surpreso. Quer dizer então que o senhor hétero pensa que Oh Sehun está o excitando? Não me magoou, nem nada do tipo, na verdade só me deixou curioso mesmo. Parte da minha aposta já havia sido cumprida. – Não me tortura!

Acabei por soltar uma risadinha anasalada bem próxima ao falo ereto do chinês, para então lamber toda a extensão. Concentrei-me na glande avermelhada, sugando-a levemente e esfregando minha língua em sua fenda, sentindo o se contorcer abaixo de mim, assim que o coloquei por inteiro em minha boca colocando um pouco de pressão logo em seguida.

\- Me solta, por favor! – Ele pediu e eu claramente ignorei, subindo e descendo minha cabeça por seu falo lentamente. – Por favor, hyung! Me solta!

Não pude conter minha surpresa ao escuta-lo chamando por mim, então acabei por soltar suas mãos, sentindo-o agarrar meus fios loiros – incentivando-me a acelerar os movimentos de sucção em seu membro. Luhan gemeu mais alto quando rocei meus dentes em sua glande e pude ouvir o gemido rouco de Sehun ao fundo. Isso seria divertido.

Luhan retirou a própria venda e me puxou para cima, tomando meus lábios com os seus e, de maneira desesperada, retirou minha camisa, arranhando meu abdômen – o que me fez arfar baixo – e desfazendo o nó da minha calça de moletom. Mal notei quando ele me jogou na cama, subindo em cima de mim, com o olhar nublado pelo prazer e um sorriso malicioso estampado em seus lábios – que passaram a distribuir chupões por meu pescoço -, enquanto minhas mãos apertavam a carne branca de sua bunda. Logo seus lábios alcançaram minha cueca, a afastando de meu corpo rapidamente ao que suspirei sentindo a liberdade. Notei que ele ficara inseguro, apenas me masturbando, então lhe sorri.

\- Não precisa fazer, Lu-Ge. – Avisei, vendo-o assentir e deixar com que eu voltasse a comandar a situação. Sabia que era a primeira vez que Luhan iria para cama com um cara, então eu teria que ir com bastante calma para não o machucar. Ele saiu de cima de mim, indo até o celular e deixando-o mais perto, também o vi mexer em uma gaveta e voltando para a cama com uma camisinha e um tubinho de lubrificante. O questionei com o olhar sobre a existência do lubrificante em seu quarto e ele apenas deu de ombros.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado e eu me ajeitei na cama, separando suas pernas e deixando leves selares em seus lábios – apenas para acalmá-lo.

\- Quer mesmo isso? – Perguntei, afinal eu não podia força-lo e eu sabia que a bebida já não estava fazendo mais tanto efeito. Ele sentiria dor, eu sabia disso, afinal é a primeira vez ele e eu não posso força-lo a fazer comigo. Ouvi um ofego ao fundo e soube que era Sehun.

\- Vai doer, não vai? – Lu perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Vai. – Não posso mentir para ele. – Mas eu vou tomar o máximo de cuidado o possível.

\- Eu confio em você, hyung. – Ele respondeu, então eu direcionei meu corpo para que eu ficasse com o rosto próximo a sua entrada, vendo-o corar pela situação. Abri o lubrificante e espalhei em meus dedos, antes de espalhar no anel róseo do outro, ouvindo-o ofegar.

Pressionei o indicador, sentindo a resistência e o vendo se encolher.

\- Você precisa fica calmo, hyung. – A voz rouca de Sehun se fez presente. – Ou vai doer mais.

\- E como você sabe disso, Hunnie? – O chinês perguntou, aproveitei a distração dele e senti a resistência diminuir, penetrando meu indicador, fazendo-o gemer dolorido.

\- Talvez um dia eu conte. – Sehun murmurou, arfando logo em seguida. Senti que conseguiria movimentar o dedo e então o fiz, vendo Hannie morder o lábio inferior com um pouco de força, claramente desconfortável pela invasão. Deixei selares e mordidinhas na parte interna de suas coxas, notando que ele relaxava aos poucos e logo inseri um segundo dedo dentro dele, que deixou um gemido choroso escapar. Esperei com que ele relaxasse, e Sehun teve grande papel nisso, chamando a atenção do chinês com seus gemidos roucos que não estavam facilitando a minha situação, então movimentei meus dedos em tesoura, alargando-o.

Luhan tentava inutilmente conter os gemidos e simplesmente gritou quando inseri um terceiro dedo. Eu realmente queria faze-lo sentir o mínimo de dor possível. Me tranquilizei ao notar que ele movia o quadril em meus dedos, de maneira discreta, subi os lábios pelo corpo branquinho do mais novo enquanto aumentava a velocidade com que estocava meus dedos dentro deles, ouvindo-o gemer alto em meu ouvido, pedindo por mais. E essa foi a deixa para que eu retirasse os dedos de dentro dele e colocasse a camisinha, espalhando mais um pouco de lubrificante tanto na camisinha quanto na entradinha pré alargada do chinês. Me sentei na cama o puxando para o meu colo e selei nossos lábios.

\- Vai devagar, no seu tempo, não quero te machucar. – Sussurrei, vendo-o assentir e se ajeitar ao que alinhei meu membro com sua entrada. Ele respirou fundo e apertou meus ombros conforme sentava. Notei uma lágrima escorrer de seu olho e a beijei, segurando firmemente em sua cintura, ajudando-o na descida. Luhan realmente desceu devagar, respirando fundo e afundando as unhas curtas e minha pele, gemendo apenas quando eu estava completamente dentro dele.

Nossos gemidos se misturaram com o do Oh ao celular. Tive que apertar mais a cintura do chinês ao que ele tentou se mover ainda com dor.

\- Não faça isso, vai ser pior. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, deixando um selinho em seus lábios enquanto direcionava minha destra ao seu falo, procurando deixá-lo mais relaxado. Apenas deixei de masturba-lo quando o sentir diminuir o aperto de suas paredes anais em meu membro, então deixei que ele se movesse, ainda que lentamente, subindo e descendo em meu membro, nos fazendo gemer junto a Sehun.

Aos poucos Luhan foi pegando impulso e ficando mais ousado, alternando as quicadas com reboladas, gemendo manhoso – ora chamando por mim, ora chamando pelo Hunnie, que gemia alto -, não me contive em derrubá-lo na cama quando notei suas pernas começarem a perder as forças. Passei a estoca-lo com mais velocidade e mais fundo, atingindo com uma certa frequência a próstata do mais novo, sentindo-o arranhar minhas costas e morder meu ombro para tentar não gemer tão alto.

\- Não se contenha, Luhannie, estamos sozinhos em casa. – Murmurei alto o suficiente para que Sehun escutasse e eu esperava que ele entendesse a ideia escondida entrelinhas. Pude ouvir alguma movimentação no celular, mas ignorei. Lu-Ge gemia alto, e passou a gemer ainda mais alto quando o virei de costas para mim, conseguindo a angulação perfeita para estocar sua próstata com maior frequência.

Lu agarrava os lençóis da cama e empinava a bunda para mim – não era de propósito e isso era bem claro, já que ele só estava arqueando as costas pelo prazer sentido – o que facilitava as estocadas rápidas e fundas dentro do canal ainda apertado dele. Eu gemia baixo em seu ouvido, vendo-o arrepiar, então eu aproveitava para morder e chupar a pele de seus ombros e costas. Não sou possessivo, mas gosto de deixar minha marca nos outros – e isso não se limita ao sexo. Ouvimos o gemido alto e rouco de Sehun e eu soube que ele havia chego ao seu limite e pela maneira como Lu-Ge contraia a própria entrada, ele também não aguentaria muito mais. Então tampei com o dedão a fenda da glande dele, que gemeu manhoso.

Não demorou muito para que eu atingisse o meu limite, saindo com cuidado de dentro dele e o virando de frente para mim. Pisquei com um olho só para ele antes de me abaixar e colocar o falo dentro de minha boca, sugando com vontade, deixando claro que ele poderia gozar tranquilamente. Não foi preciso muito para que Luhan gozasse fortemente em minha boca e eu tive todo o cuidado de engolir cada gota.

\- Hyungs, não durmam, eu estou saindo de casa agora. – A voz rouca de Sehun se fez presente e Luhan respondeu manhoso que não demorasse ou ele iria dormir. Acabei por rir dos dois e me joguei na cama, puxando Lu para os meus braços, ele deitou a cabeça em meu peito e ficamos em silêncio.

\- Hyung, eu tenho uma pergunta. – Luhan murmurou, chamando a minha atenção. Depositei um selo em sua testa e esperei que ele perguntasse. - Como o Jongdae aceitou isso numa boa?

\- Lembra do desafio que ele me fez? – Perguntei, vendo-o assentir. – Ele disse que vai cobrar depois e pelo o que eu entendi, tem algo a ver com ele ter aceitado tudo tranquilamente.

\- Acho que você não vai andar por uns dias, hyung. – Ele brincou, nos fazendo rir.

\- E você acha que vai sair daqui andando normalmente, Lu-ge? – Perguntei ainda rindo e acabei por gargalhar ao ver a careta que ele fez.


	2. Let's have some fun, hyung!

Estava quase caindo no sono, conversando baixinho com Luhan quando a porta do quarto foi aberta de maneira abrupta, fazendo com que olhássemos na direção do barulho. Oh Sehun estava parado na porta, ofegante, suado e com o rosto corado.

\- Vocês dois me pagam! – Ele rosnou e se jogou em cima da gente. – Eu quero tanto bater em vocês pela vergonha que fizeram eu passar com a minha mãe!

\- O que houve, Hunnie? – perguntei baixinho, acarinhando os cabelos negros do Oh.

\- Eu estava assistindo um filme com a minha mãe quando você ligou e bom.... não consegui ser muito discreto e quando fui sair minha mãe gritou para que eu usasse camisinha e não engravidasse ninguém!! – O mais novo entre nós respondeu de maneira manhosa, escondendo o rosto em meu pescoço enquanto Luhan e eu riamos de sua situação. – Eu nunca corri tanto de madrugada como eu corri hoje.

\- Eu poderia ter ido te buscar, mas você não me deixou oferecer a carona. – Sussurrei para o mais novo que bufou revoltado com o fato de quase ter atravessado Seul na corrida. Claro que ele está exagerando, a mãe dele não mora perto da gente, mas também não mora do outro lado da cidade, não é como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona durante a madrugada só para estar com a gente.

\- Nós mimamos demais o Hunnie, hyung. – Luhan comentou ainda rindo do drama do mais novo da casa.

\- Por favor, me digam que não estão com sono, hyungs. – Sehun praticamente implorou após ficarmos alguns minutos em silêncio. Vi Lu rir baixo após fingir um bocejo. – Isso é maldade.

\- Certo, certo! Não estamos com sono, Hunnie, mas isso não quer dizer que o Lu-ge ta pronto para outra! – Brinquei, rindo do chinês que fingia estar com sono, claramente pensando nas dores pós sexo que sentiria no dia seguinte.

\- Ah! Mas então o Hannie hyung pode ficar só olhando enquanto a gente se diverte Minnie hyung. – Sehun sugeriu fazendo a melhor cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança que ele conseguia. Acabei rindo mais ainda da situação ao ver a cara de emburrado que o chinês fez ao saber que seria deixado de lado.

Queria ver até onde Luhan aguentaria, então puxei Sehunnie para um beijo – que começou calmo, tranquilo e vagarosamente evoluiu para algo mais quente, fazendo com que precisássemos de ar antes de voltarmos a colar nossos lábios. Lu mantinha os olhos fixos em nós dois e eu estava achando divertido ser observado daquela forma, já que o desejo dele era tão palpável quanto a sua vergonha – provavelmente tanto de querer participar quanto de estar observando.

Quando dei por mim, eu estava sentado no colo do mais novo, rebolando lentamente sobre o falo ainda coberto do Oh, que ofegava baixinho entre o beijo. Furtivamente coloquei minhas mãos dentro da camisa do mais novo e arranhei o abdômen do mesmo, fazendo-o soltar um gemidinho baixo, antes de retirar a peça de pano, jogando-a em qualquer lugar do quarto – provavelmente indo de encontro com as outras peças de roupas. Senti as mãos grande do Oh apertarem minhas nádegas desnudas, ato este que me fez arfar e rebolar com mais vontade.

Arfei ao sentir um dos longos dedos do mais novo acariciar minha entrada, provocando-a, enquanto descia os lábios para a minha clavícula e eu puxava-lhe os fios negros. Desci rapidamente minhas mãos para o botão da calça que o mais alto usava, enquanto ocupava minha boca com a dele novamente – afinal quanto menos roupas, melhor para provocarmos o Lu e ainda brincarmos. Sai do colo do Oh, deixando mordidas e chupões pelo abdômen do mesmo, enquanto terminava de retirar a calça do mesmo, logo lambendo o falo ereto dele por cima do tecido da cueca – ato que o fez gemer manhoso. Olhei de soslaio para Hannie enquanto retirava a cueca de Sehun e abrigava a ereção dele em minha boca, provocando-os ao mesmo tempo – e fui recompensado com um gemido sôfrego de ambos. Com o dedo indicador, chamei o chinês – e fui rapidamente obedecido, gosto disso -, soltando o falo de Sehun de maneira erótica.

\- Hannie, quer provar? – Perguntei ao chinês, me referindo a ereção de Sehun.

\- Eu não sei fazer isso, hyung. – Ele murmurou, entrelacei meus dedos nos fios negros de seu cabelo e rocei nossos lábios.

\- Eu te ensino, saeng. – Dei um sorriso malicioso ao notar um brilho curioso no olhar do Lu e troquei de lugar com ele, deixando-o no meio das pernas de Sehun enquanto eu ficava ao lado do mais novo. Segurei o falo ereto do mais novo entre nós e indiquei que Lu o experimentasse. – Relaxe a garganta.

Instrui-o quando ele sugou a glande avermelhada do Oh, que gemeu manhoso novamente. O observei colocar aos poucos o membro na boca e recuar algumas vezes por ter engasgado, passei a sussurrar no ouvido do Han para que ele relaxasse o suficiente para conseguir abrigar toda a ereção em sua boca. Segurei-o pelos cabelos e o ajudei a subir e descer a boca pela a extensão ereta, tomando todo o cuidado para que ele não engasgasse novamente.

\- Experimente esfregar a língua na fenda. -Sussurrei rente ao ouvido do chinês, mordiscando a orelha do mesmo. Notei o mesmo acatar a minha sugestão e sorrir de canto ao ouvir o gemido arrastado do mais novo. – Se afaste um pouco, mas não pare de chupá-lo.

Ao que Hannie se concentrou em chupar apenas a glande do mais novo, eu passei a lamber e chupar o corpo peniano enquanto minhas mãos trabalhavam em acariciar as bolas do mais alto, ouvindo-o gemer mais alto e agarrar os lençóis da cama com força. Senti o corpo do mais novo estremecer, enquanto ele se agarrava com mais força nos lençóis – provavelmente tentando se segurar. Sorri ladino com a situação e fiz Luhan soltar a glande do mais alto e passar a lamber e sugar a extensão junto a mim, fazendo com que nos beijássemos com a ereção de Sehun entre nossas bocas.

\- Hyungs!! Eu posso gozar? – Sehun perguntou em meio a gemidos sôfregos, se contorcendo levemente na cama. Me afastei, indicando que Luhan voltasse sua atenção a glande do mais novo.

\- Goza para gente, Sehunnie! – Gemi no ouvido dele, vendo-o arrepiar e gemer alto logo em seguida. – Engula tudo, Hannie!. – Instrui ao chinês, que arregalou os olhos, mas obedeceu. Assim que ele se afastou do mais novo eu o puxei para um beijo, sentindo o gosto da porra de Sehun na boca do outro, o Oh ofegava ao nos observar aos beijos. Me afastei novamente e voltei minha atenção ao Sehun. – Você quer me foder, Hunnie?

O mais novo estremeceu com a pergunta e assentiu rapidamente. Luhan se sentou na cama ao nosso lado, apenas observando. Senti as mãos do mais novo segurarem com força em minhas nádegas enquanto ele sugava meu lábio inferior, puxei a destra dele para os meus lábios assim que ele soltou o meu inferior e suguei três de seus dedos mantendo meu olhar fixo no dele. Assim que soltei os dedos do Oh, senti minhas nádegas serem separas e olhei para trás – vendo Luhan segurando as bandas da minha bunda, mantendo-as afastadas e observando o indicador de Sehun me invadir – gemendo arrastado. Quase gritei ao sentir o músculo molhado de Luhan se juntando aos dois dedos do Oh, que agora se moviam em sintonia com a língua do chinês moreno. Não consegui me conter e rebolei buscando por mais contato, sentindo a boca de Sehun em meu mamilo direito.

Senti um tapa no lado esquerdo da minha bunda, no exato momento em que Sehun passou a me tesourar e fui novamente invadido pela língua de Luhan – que havia se afastado apenas para morder minha nádega direita.

\- Porra! – Gemi alto ao sentir um terceiro dedo me invadir e ir direto em minha próstata. – Me fode logo, Sehun!

Não precisei pedir duas vezes, e logo me senti vazio, olhei para trás e notei Luhan me olhar perdido, logo mundo o olhar para desejoso ao observar o falo de Sehun sendo alinhado em minha entrada e eu me sentando nele vagarosamente.

\- Senta na boca do Sehun, Hannie! – Novamente fui rapidamente obedecido e puxado para um beijo, enquanto Sehun se ocupava em dar a Luhan um beijo grego e eu rebolava no mais novo.

Não conseguimos manter o beijo, pois nossos corpos se moviam cada vez mais de maneira necessitada, eu já cavalgava com vontade – intercalando as quicadas com reboladas – enquanto Luhan rebolava contra a boca do mais novo, que gemia vez ou outra contra a bunda do chinês. Os gemidos altos, meus e do Hannie, tomavam conta do quarto quando eu decidi mudar um pouco as coisas.

Sai do colo do mais novo, puxando Luhan. Fiz com que ele se sentasse calmamente no membro do Oh, fazendo ambos gemerem arrastado. Notei Sehun segurar a cintura do Lu e a apertar um pouco, enquanto eu conduzia os movimentos do chinês com cautela – afinal não queria que ele se machucasse. Aproveitei que ambos estavam distraídos um com o outros – trocando beijos e carícias – e chupei dois dedos meus, deixando-os bem molhados, para então roçá-los na entrada já ocupada de Luhan.

\- Você quer mais, Luhannie? – Perguntei, ouvindo o gemer e assentir. – Me quer dentro de você junto ao Sehunnie? - O chinês assentiu novamente, gemendo manhoso junto a Sehun, em expectativa. – Acha que seu buraquinho apertado nos aguenta indo fundo e forte em você?

Ao que Luhan assentiu novamente, pedindo para que eu o fodesse, forcei meu indicador entrar causando gemidos de ambos – Luhan gemeu dolorido e Sehun gemeu manhoso e arrastado. Movi lentamente meu dedo, junto aos movimentos pélvicos do mais novo e quando senti que podia, inseri um segundo dedo, ouvindo Luhan resmungar de dor novamente. Demorou um pouco, porém logo Luhan estava implorando de maneira manhosa para que eu me juntasse a Sehun dentro dele e como um bom hyung, eu fiz o que ele queria.

Com calma e cuidado, fiz com que Sehun segurasse a cintura do Lu com firmeza, espalhei lubrificante em meu membro antes de roçá-lo na entrada de Hannie e força-lo. Introduzi aos poucos, esperando que ele relaxasse – e tive ajuda nisso, já que Sehun estava usando a destra para masturbar o mais velho, enquanto eu mantinha o quadril dele parado.

Os gemidos de Luhan ficavam em um misto de dor e prazer, o que fazia com que eu nos mantivesse parados por algum tempo, até que ele finalmente relaxasse e pedisse para que eu me movesse. Fiz um carinho na cintura do chinês antes de morder e chupar a pele do ombro do mesmo, estocando devagar. Sehun começou a se mover também, tão lento quanto eu, com medo de machucar o moreno. Começamos a nos mover mais rápido, conforme os gemidos de Luhan mudavam para mais prazerosos – gemendo nossos nomes de maneira manhosa – e passamos a realmente o foder com vontade quando ele pediu por mais em um grito – provavelmente por Sehun ter tocado seu ponto doce. Hannie começou a mover os quadris contra os nossos, enquanto agarrava minhas coxas – procurando se apoiar – e arqueava a coluna, jogando a cabeça para trás. O barulho das peles se chocando, misturado com os nossos gemidos altos, tornava tudo ainda mais excitante.

\- Você é tão apertadinho, Luhannie, mesmo com nós dois dentro de você! – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, ouvindo-o ofegar e vendo-o arrepiar pela proximidade da minha boca com sua orelha. Agarrei seus fios negros, os puxando para trás, deixando-o mais expostos para Sehun que havia se sentado para beijar e morder o pescoço e os ombros do chinês.

\- Ah! Minseokie! Sehunnie! Eu vou... – Lu gemeu alto, seu corpo tremia, ele não iria aguentar muito mais do que aquilo. Sai de dentro do mais novo, deixando que Sehun tivesse mais liberdade para estoca-lo, e fiquei ao lado dele me abaixando até a altura de seu membro e o colocando em minha boca. Luhan fodia minha boca enquanto quicava no falo do Oh, buscando por alívio, enquanto Sehun usava uma de suas mãos para me masturbar, fazendo com que eu gemesse contra a ereção do Lu. Não demorou muito para que o chinês atingisse o ápice, gozando em minha boca enquanto eu ainda o chupava e Sehun veio logo em seguida. Luhan me empurrou na cama, fazendo com que eu deitasse e puxou Sehun junto a si. Mordi meu lábio inferior com força ao sentir ambas as bocas em minha ereção, lambendo e sugando cada canto, exatamente como eu havia feito anteriormente com o Sehun.

Fui surpreendido quando Luhan puxou Sehun para longe e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. Hannie ficou de quatro na cama e chamou por mim, sorri malicioso antes de entrar dentro dele novamente – deslizando com mais facilidade desta vez -, porém não consegui conter o grito de prazer quando Sehun se afundou em mim.

\- Isso só acaba quando você gozar, hyung. – Sehun sussurrou em meu ouvido, antes de iniciar as estocadas, indo fundo e direto em meu ponto doce.

\- Puta que pariu! – Eu gemi alto, começando a me mover contra Luhan e como consequência, fazendo com que Sehun me fodesse mais rápido. Senti que enlouqueceria de tanto prazer. Oh agarrou meus fios, arqueando minhas costas ao puxá-los para trás para conseguir uma melhor angulação para a penetração e eu apenas me segurava com força na cintura do Lu, que provavelmente ficaria marcado.

O som das estocadas cada vez mais rápidas e fortes, os gemidos roucos pelas vozes já desgastadas tomavam conta do quarto e não demorou muito para que eu atingisse o clímax levando Sehun comigo e causando um outro orgasmo em Luhan. Caimos na cama exaustos, Luhan tinha os olhos desfocados e um sorriso feliz nos lábios, não me contive em lhe dar um selinho antes de me levantar da cama, indo buscar uma toalha molhada para nos limpar antes de cairmos no sono.

Quando voltei do banheiro – afinal me limpei por lá mesmo – Sehun e Luhan dormiam espalhados na cama e tive um pouco de dificuldade em limpa-los. Tive a preocupação de colocar uma cueca neles e nos cobrir com uma cobertinha antes de ser abraçado pelos dois garotos inconscientes e acompanha-los no sono. Sabia que o dia seguinte seria conturbado por um trio curioso, e eu estava incluindo Jongdae nesse trio. Baekhyun não me deixaria em paz até saber todos os detalhes sórdidos do que aconteceu e provavelmente Taozi se juntaria a ele. Porém deixaria para me preocupar com isso somente quando acordasse.


End file.
